The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the purification and reuse of waste air mixed with additives (for example, solvents) or impurities, and, in particular, to a method and an apparatus for the purification and reuse of waste air mixed with solvents from dryer appliances of web-fed offset printing machines.
For the purification of waste air, it is known, as the state of the art, to carry out thermal post-combustion of the waste air and thereby eliminate, by combustion at temperatures of 700-800.degree. C., the additives and impurities contained in it. Post-combustion of this kind is energy consuming and produces undesirable additional substances (for example, CO.sub.2, carbons).
The object on which the invention is based is to offer a method and an apparatus for the purification of waste air by the removal of additives or of impurities, in which energy-consuming post-combustion is dispensed with.